Courage Together
by Alixinsanity
Summary: After Kurt is kissed by karofsky, Kurt and blaine relationship grows. what happens when Karofsky starts taking his kurt obsessions to higher levels. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

Tears fell from Kurt's eyes as he hurried gracefully form the lockers room, his hand still held delicately over his lips as he tried to forget the kiss that tainted dirt onto his perfect skin. Grabbing at his phone where it laid abandoned on the school floor, Kurt hastily dialled the number he knew he needed whilst his tears ran thick and fast down his cheeks.

"Hello?" the voice rang out into Kurt's ear, making the boy want to jump in relief. "Kurt what's wrong?" the voice enquired further, worry controlling the other boys tone. Gulping in enough air through ragged breath, his voice affected by the tears that still ran down his face, Kurt said in a quiet voice, "Blaine, can you come meet me please."

Hearing Blaine jump around through the phone, as the older boy rushed in a hurry to meet the other boy's requests, Blaine asked softly as he noticed the sound of fear in Kurt's voice, "Kurt what's happened? What's wrong?"

"Blaine, I don't know what to do." Kurt cried as the tears ran faster from his reddened eyes. Hearing a car rev into gear, Kurt hung up the phone before falling onto the floor leaning backwards against the lockers as he clutched his knees into his chest.

What seemed like hours later, Kurt felt his phone suddenly vibrate in his hand, looking to see who was calling, the young boy accepted before clutching the mobile against his ear. "Hey Kurt, I'm here now, but I don't know where you are. Little help please?" Blaine asked with the same tint of worry overlaying his voice. Emitting only a faint whisper of a sound, Kurt replied, "Im at my school, Mckinley High. In the corridor. Near the main entrance."

"Ok ill be their in five minutes Kurt. Stay where you are." Blaine said sweetly. Only a few minutes later, Kurt saw Blaine come running through the school doors in a desperate search for him. As Blaine spotted the small boy hunched in on himself sat on the dirty floor, the older boy knew that the situation must be bad. Walking over, the older boy dropped onto the ground next to Kurt before instinctively wrapping his arms around the well-dressed boy. Feeling Kurt lean his head against his shoulder, Blaine placed a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. Kurt suddenly jumped away from the older boy as soon as he felt the lips touch his skin. Kurt found himself on his feet as he was quickly assaulted with the memory of Karosky pushing himself onto Kurt, stealing the kiss that wasn't meant for him.

"Come on Kurt, im gonna take you home so you can tell me what's happened." Blaine said standing up and offering his hand to the frightened boy in front of him. Nodding slightly, Kurt accepted the hand entwining their fingers together as he felt the older boy leading him out towards where he had parked his car exactly next to the entrance. The sight caused Kurt to giggle softly as he realized just how much Blaine obviously cared about him. Looking up he noticed Blaine staring at him curiously, to answer the other boys silent question, Kurt said "Just how you were so clearly in a hurry just to help me."

"Of course. Kurt you need to know that I would do anything for you." Blaine whispered as they eased themselves into Blaine's expensive car.

"Why? You've only known me a week." Kurt replied, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor. Feeling the other boy lifting his chin up gently so that he was looking in Blaine's eyes, Kurt heard the reply that made his heart miss a beat. "I would have done anything for you, even if I had only known you a minute." Moving his hand away from Kurt's face, he one again clasped his hand with the younger boy, smiling softly as he felt Kurt entwine their fingers together.

The pair found themselves sitting together on the bed in Kurt's room, their hands still held together, with both knowing that no one was going to break them apart. Kurt relaxed, leaning his head onto Blaine's shoulder, feeling instant happiness as he felt Blaine lean down to place his cheek on the top of his head. Smiling softly, the younger boy almost managed to forget about the reason why Blaine was hear until the older boy asked him the question that Kurt had been ultimately dreading. "So you gonna tell me what happened then?" Blaine whispered gently, not wanting to push the fragile mind of the younger boy. Snuggling into Blaine's side, Kurt's silent request for an embrace was accepted as the fashion conscious boy opened his mouth to explain what had happened. As he explained what Karofsky had done through thick tears that had once again burst from his eyes, he could feel Blaine's arm tighten protectively around the smaller boy accompanied with wishfully sweet words that made Kurt snuggle closer into the older boys body. When Kurt had finished his memory recollection, the smaller boy muttered softly to himself, "And now I've been tainted." Blaine stopped himself from kissing Kurt to prove to the young boy that he wasn't tainted, instead choosing to say to the distressed boy, "Kurt, You will never be tainted. Cause I'd care for you no matter what. Listen I'm going to go to school with you tomorrow and we'll confront that bastard. Ok?"

Nodding softly at the older boy, Kurt laid his head to rest against Blaine's chest marvelling at the eccentric sounds that the older boy's heart made against his ear.

Next Chapter…. Soon.

Kurt awoke to find light pouring into the room, and himself sprawled across Blaine's sleeping body, with the pressure of the older boy's erection causing friction with his own. Grinding softly against the older boys, Kurt was met with the sound of someone clearing their throat in aid of making themselves known.

Hope you enjoyed. I no this is a bit shit but I will make it better I promise ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

The feel of warm protective arms wrapped around his body, made the fashion-conscious boy feel safe inside himself for the first time in a long time, slowly however the young boy was lifted softly back into the reality. Kurt awoke to find light pouring into the room, and himself sprawled across Blaine's sleeping body, with the pressure of the older boy's erection causing friction with his own. Grinding softly against the older boys, Kurt was met with the sound of someone clearing their throat in aid of making themselves known. Instinctive fear coursed through the young boy's veins as he looked up into the raised eyebrow face of the older boy. A blush spread rapidly across Kurt's face as the realisation of being caught, attacked his brain. Pushing himself away from the older boys body, Kurt was suddenly trapped by Blaine's being wrapped around the smaller boy's body holding him against Blaine. A sigh of relief ran from Kurt's mouth thankful that his momentary movement hadn't cost him a friend. "Kurt, you will never lose me." Blaine whispered gently into the smaller boy's ear as Kurt buried his head into the older boy's neck. Confusion ran across Kurt's face as he moved to look into the Blaine's eyes, questioningly Kurt asked, "How come you knew I was thinking that?"

"That mask you've worked so hard on. The one you hide behind every day… the one that hides your emotions from others. It doesn't work on me. Sure it might for everyone else, but me, No. Kurt I can see everything your feeling." Blaine explained quietly as he slowly rubbed his hand comfortingly against the smaller boys chin.

"But why Blaine. That wasn't a reason why." Kurt said huffily sitting up, crossing his arms over his chest and adopting the pout he used only when we wanted to get his own way. Blaine helplessly erupted in soft, feminine giggles at the sight of the boy who was sat on top of him. Noticing the glare that threatened to corrupt the young boys eyes, the older boy replied, "Just call me old-fashioned. Kurt remember what I said yesterday. I would do anything for you." Finishing his sentence with a soft, delicate kiss on Kurt's forehead, thankful that the young boy accepted it rather than freak out by it.

"Anything?" Kurt said mischievously, having paid specific attention in his mind to that part of the other boys comment.

"Oh Kurt. I would sacrifice the entire world, if that was the only way to keep you alive. Call me selfish, but I mean it seriously. I would do anything and everything for you." Blaine said, honesty shining from his eyes. The sudden urge to lean down and kiss the warbler, overtook Kurt. So very close to the older boy's lips, images of Karofsky and his kiss attack assaulted his mind causing the young boy to jump away from Blaine. Walking back and forth on the floor at the end of his bed, Kurt said to himself and to Blaine in utter fear, "Im sorry I can't do it. Im sorry. Im so sorry. I can't. I can't do it." Feeling strong arms wrap around his tiny frame and hearing soft sound cooing him into calmness, Kurt relaxed against Blaine's chest. "I will never, ever force you to do anything you don't want to Kurt. I am not him."

"I believe you. But now I think we need to get ready. I don't know about your school, but I actually have to turn up for mine." Kurt said in the usual sarcastic manner that might have fooled Blaine into thinking that the young boy was actually coping. However the emptiness of the fashion-conscious boy's eyes remained, and the hope arose; that one of Kurt's friends in his glee club noticed, allowing Blaine a lesser fear for the boy that he was falling deeper and deeper for.

After the confrontation with Karofsky, Kurt just clasped tightly onto Blaine's hand, in aid for emotional support. The feel of having someone there to look after him and only him, made Kurt's heart soar higher than an eagle. Feeling the older boy leading him away from the school diner in which Kurt expected they were going to be eating in. the young boy was walked back towards where they had left Blaine's car that morning. Forgetting about any further lessons that he had today, Kurt allowed Blaine to drive him away from the school, making the young boy think in his mind that theoretically the older boy was driving him to safety.

Arriving outside a posh looking café, Blaine grasped Kurt's hand firmly within his own. Guiding him gently to the door, relishing in the feel of how right it was to hold the young boys hand anywhere, privately or in public. It felt like it was meant to be. Sitting at the table, Kurt instantly placed his head against the table, thinking of how Karofsky had so easily over-powered Blaine. Pushing the innocent boy into the wall had pulled on Kurt's heartstrings so much that he wanted to burst into tears. Feeling the other boy squeeze his hand in comfort, caused Kurt to withdraw himself from his thoughts. Smiling up into the concerned face of the warbler, allowed Blaine to temporarily relax his anxiety for the small boy sat opposite him. Slowly eating the food that was placed in front of them, Blaine broke the silence between the pair, "I know this is probably a bit much for you right now but it will be ok. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?" Kurt said in the small scared tone that had graced his voice ever since the incident. Moving from his chair to kneel beside the small frightened boy, Blaine cupped his hands on Kurt's face before replying, "Cause you need to trust that I will." Placing a soft kiss on the small boy's forehead, Blaine returned to his seat with a nod from Kurt.

Stopping the car outside of Kurt's house, Blaine leaned over the gear box to wrap the small boy in a tight hug, willing all the emotion that was hiding behind both of their masks to be released. Breaking away from the embrace, Kurt asked cautiously, "When will I see you again?"

A quick smirk graced over Blaine's face as the idea that was formulating in his mind began. "Soon. Sooner than you'll expect…"

Opening the car door, Kurt began to move, getting up to leave the company that was slowly saving his life. Suddenly stopped by a familiar hand clasping onto his own. Turning towards the older boy, Kurt was greeted with Blaine pressing a soft chaste kiss against the younger boy's cheek. A blush erupted onto both of their skins as one broke the contact between them, and the other stepped out of the car. Waving goodbye as the older boy began to speed away from the house, Kurt walked into his home with his hand pressed against his cheek. The second unexpected kiss in 24 hours, the first causing distress and the second causing a mixture of unknown emotions within Kurt. Kurt could identify only one emotion of the sweet kiss that Blaine had given him. Love. A deeper blush ran across Kurt's cheeks as he quickly rushed into his house.

Next Chapter … Soon.

The sight of a normally dressed Blaine caught his eyes as Kurt searched for a car-parking space the following morning. Hastily applying pressure on the brakes, ignoring the irritant beeps of the cars behind him, Kurt jumped from his car and ran towards where the older boy stood leaning against his own car.

Hope you enjoyed. I no this is a bit shit but I will make it better I promise ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

The fashion conscious boy woke in his cold basement room the next morning, with a deep feeling of fear residing in his skin at the prospect of having to face Karofsky that day. The thought of seeing the bully sent instant chills spreading through Kurt's body. Reluctantly pulling himself from the warm confines of his bed, Kurt dragged himself towards the expansive wardrobe too create another of his fabulous fashion combinations. When he finished dressing, Kurt moved towards the kitchen before stopping himself in his tracks, the sudden thought of sickness influenced his mind as he was repeatedly hit with his fearful anxiety of having to see the person who had robbed him so cruelly. Rushing from the house ignoring the words of protest from Carole about the young boy missing a meal, Kurt jumped into his baby, quickly reversing out of the Hummel-Hudson driveway before speeding off towards the coffee shop which he frequented regularly on his drives too school. The sight of a normally dressed Blaine caught his eyes as Kurt searched for a car-parking space on his arrival at McKinley. Hastily applying pressure on the brakes, ignoring the irritant beeps of the cars behind him, Kurt jumped from his car and ran towards where the older boy stood leaning against his own car. Coming to an abrupt halt in front of the Blaine, ignoring the humoured expression dazzling the older boy's facial features, Kurt jumped into the fury of questions running through his mind, "Blaine what are you doing here? Why are you here? What's going on? Why are you not in your uniform? And holy gaga what on earth are you wearing?" Suddenly his brain had dragged the fashion conscious boy away from the outbreak of continuous questions to scrutinise the horrendous choice in clothing, which Blaine had chosen to wear.

The older boy looked down at his outfit trying to understand what Kurt considered wrong with it, Blaine thought the simply combination of baggy jeans and sneakers worked, but from the concerned look on Kurt's face the older boy rethought his opinion on clothing. Wrapping his arms around the younger boy, Blaine pulled Kurt against his chest embracing him a short hug, before whispering in his ear, "Now, maybe you should actually go park your car, and let me steal a sip of that coffee I know you will have in there, and then I will explain every single one of your questions." The fashion conscious boy nodded, before rushing back to his car turning swiftly red at the sight of the long queue of angry students and teachers alike who had found themselves stuck in traffic in a car park. As Kurt was about to open the car door, Blaine shouted over at the younger boy with a smirk on his face, "So what exactly is wrong with what im wearing?"

"Blaine Anderson. Don't even get me started." Kurt replied, jumping into the driver's seat whilst smiling an apology at the impatient car behind him.

Leaning against the hood of Kurt's car, sharing the coffee that the fashion conscious boy had willing shared between him and Blaine, Kurt asked for his answers. "My, you do cut straight to it, don't you. Firstly im here to join your school, Second question was you basically rewording the first question a different way, so same answer. I'm not in my uniform because I don't need it anymore. God imagine what would happen if I turned up to a lesson in that uniform. People would think im so dumb I ended up in the wrong school by mistake. And I believe im wearing, jeans, sneakers and from the looks of it I think a Katy Perry T-shirt." Receiving another scrutinising look from Kurt on the terms of his outfit, Blaine inquired the younger boy, "So now your turn. What's wrong with the outfit?"

"No style sense. Whatsoever! Sure Katy Perry's good but seriously Blaine a t-shirt… Now why have you changed schools? What about Dalton?" Kurt stated looking curiously over at the older boy as he once again sacrificed the coffee cup over to the other boy. Taking a small sip before responding, Blaine said sweetly "Kurt. I said I'd do anything for you. And I want to protect you. I can't do that at Dalton. Besides this place will reacquaint me with the real world." Confusion graced the younger boys features as he began to question, "Real world? Is that really good enough for you to leave one of the best schools in the state?" Smiling the special smile that frequented Blaine's face only in the company of Kurt, "No Kurt. Being with you, being able to see you every single day, that is the only reason good enough, and it so exceeds good enough." Blushing subsequently from the older boys comment, Kurt reached to entwine his fingers with Blaine's hand which rested in between them. Sharing a secret smile with each-other, Blaine jumped away from the car bonnet still clasping onto the fashion conscious boys hand, pulling him flush against him before saying, "Now come on time to show me where our lesson is." puzzlement overtook Kurt's brain as the younger boy asked inquisitively, "Wait don't you have to go get things sorted with Figgins?"

"Already sorted. Did it as soon as I dropped you off at your house yesterday. Have to say I already like this school. Turns out I was allowed to pick which lessons I could be in and what time slot. " Blaine answered, stepping into the school corridor squeezing the younger boys hand as he felt Kurt tighten his grip at the sight of a group of jocks standing close to the door. Smirking softly to himself as the pair caught sight of the angry expression on Karofsky's face as they passed him in the corridor, Kurt still leading the way to where Kurt and Blaine's lockers were placed conveniently next to each other. Blaine giggled to himself in his head as he knew the anger on the bullies face was due to jealousy of Blaine holding onto Kurt's hand.

Next Chapter…

Stopping at the pairs lockers before the beginning of the first lesson, Blaine peeked curiously inside Kurts locker. Slightly shocked to see a photo of him greeting him back, the older boy closed his locker softly before moving closer to the unsuspecting Kurt. Standing behind the young boy, Blaine whispered in his ear softly, allowing his breath to tease the others neck.

Hope you enjoyed. I no this is a bit shit but I will make it better I promise ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

Stopping at the pairs lockers before the beginning of the first lesson, Blaine peeked curiously inside Kurt's locker. Slightly shocked to see a photo of him greeting him back, the older boy closed his locker softly before moving closer to the unsuspecting Kurt. Standing behind the young boy, Blaine whispered in his ear softly, allowing his breath to tease the others neck, "Not gonna ask how you got that picture of me. I hope your gonna replace it with a better one, possibly of me in normal clothes. Or in no clothes at all if that's what you want." Admiring the bright red blush that covered Kurt's face, as the young boy spun on the spot to mock glare into the older boy's eyes, gently backhand slapping Blaine's arm. Kurt daringly moved so his cheek ghosted next to the older boys cheek before whispering softly in his ear, "Stop being a bloody flirt." Moving slightly back, Kurt pressed a quick kiss against Blaine's cheek leaving the older boy stunned into place. Shaking himself back into reality, the older boy called after Kurt as the fashion conscious boy began walking through the corridors towards lesson, "Kurt wait up. Hey I don't know where im meant to go!" Giggling softly to himself and sending a big smile over his shoulder to Blaine, Kurt replied whilst still walking gracefully down the corridors, "Hurry up then silly." Louder giggles filled the corridor as Kurt's voice grew louder watching the older boy sprint to catch up with the small petite fashion conscious boy.

Stepping inside the English classroom which Kurt had led them too, Blaine watched as the younger boy walked off towards the seat next to Mercedes, offering the older boy an apologetic smile as Kurt slid into the chair. Walking towards the clearly bored teacher, Blaine introduced himself and asked where he was meant to sit. The teacher stared around the room checking for a spare seat. The teacher sighed softly to herself before turning to Blaine apologetically, "Im afraid we haven't got a spare chair at the moment, but I promise we will have one set up for you next lesson. For today would you possibly work on the floor or something?" Nodding softly at the teacher, Blaine walked over to the back of the class where Kurt was sat watching the situation. "Im so sorry Blaine I forgot this was a full class." Kurt said sympathetically placing a reassuring hand on the older boys arm. "Don't worry about it Kurt, should have a seat set up for the next English lesson, but for now… how about we share that chair?" Blaine said as he smirked a devilish grin at the fashion conscious boy that sent thrill shivers running down Kurt's spine. A questioning look overtook Kurt's facial features before he felt Blaine slide an arm under his knees and behind his back. Squealing in protest, Kurt was lifted with ease from his chair, held comfortably against Blaine's chest as the older boy moved to sit in the chair which the fashion conscious boy had been previously sat in. Mercedes watched the moment, letting out loud boisterous laughs as Blaine placed Kurt in his lap, whilst the younger boy sat crossed legs, arms folded and pouting at what occurred. The older boy joined in with the girl's laughter, placing a soft kiss against Kurt's cheek and muttering words of apologies into the younger boy's ear. Keeping his arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist, Blaine turned to look at the front of the class, noticing for the first time the entire room staring at the goings on at the back table. Shrugging her shoulders, Mercedes asked curiously, "So Blaine, will you be joining us for Glee last lesson?"

Smiling softly at the girl as he leaned away from Kurt to see the girl during conversation, "If you guys allow me too join you."

"What you singing?" Mercedes further inquired.

"Now that would be telling, you have to wait," Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course you're joining us. We're not going to tell you no. We never would." Kurt said suddenly glaring mock daggers at the older boy; the fake glare rewarded the fashion-conscious boy with Blaine tickling his side where his hand rested causing Kurt to emit a loud mouse like squeak. Giggling softly at the sweet boy in his lap, Blaine replied, "Yes, but from what you say happened last year. I don't think the rest of your glee club will take too kindly."

"Ignore them then, Blaine I know your nothing like that Jessie guy. And I will make sure the rest of the group know that too." Kurt said, moving to rest his forehead against the older boy's. Blaine rubbed his nose gently against Kurt's in a form of an Eskimo kiss, causing a deep red blush to run through the younger boy's face. Blaine whispered beautifully so only the fashion-conscious boy could hear, "Oh Kurt, you are so adorable."

As the end of the day approached, Kurt was shocked to see there was none of the usual homophobic attacks or comments made to either himself or Blaine. This didn't fill him with comfort however he was filled in anxiety. The paranoid feeling that the jock bullies were planning something. Kurt pushed the thoughts too the back of his mind as he walked into the choir room holding Blaine's hand, like he had been doing all day. Leading the older boy to stand near the piano that sat constantly in the room, Kurt noticed Mr Schuester walking towards him clearly happy over a new student auditioning for the unpopular club. Squeezing the older boy's hand, Kurt unhappily detangled their fingers as he made his way to a seat watching as the older boy stood nervously waiting for everyone else to get there.

The room filled with the other glee club members, all sitting down to stare questioningly at the guy standing awkwardly beside the piano. "Ok guys, firstly we have a new member auditioning for us today. This is Blaine everyone. Blaine do you have a song prepared? Ok would you like to start?" Mr Schue said accepting both of the older boy's nods as answers to his questions. Moving aside to allow the new kid enough room to perform. Blaine spoke boldly before starting to sing the song he had chosen, "This is dedicated to someone special…"

"Breathe air you're not used to, tread floors you don't fall through  
Make waves...  
You crash a symbol hard  
Follow no one, always play the wrong card  
Waste days, in foreign places  
Shed lights, on your better side  
Reassure me that you'll wait for me, wait for me as long as it takes!"

"And I'll hold my breath, I'll hold my breath"

"Until you see me in your dreams  
We'll stay awake beneath the trees  
We'll watch the buildings turn to dust  
A sky of diamonds just for us  
You are the risk I'll always take  
The only branch I'll never break  
Those fears we'll blow them all way"

"Fight fires in your best clothes, touch skin with your eyes closed  
Chase thunder...  
With the volume down  
Pack a suitcase, wonder to the next town  
Force quit, on your losing streak  
Solve a riddle in a magazine, be tongue in cheek  
Tell me that we're still too young, that we're still too young and I'll my tongue."

"Until you see me in your dreams  
We'll stay awake beneath the trees  
We'll watch the buildings turn to dust  
A sky of diamonds just for us  
You are the risk I'll always take  
The only branch I'll never break  
Those fears we'll blow them all way"

"I'm here, I'm here to save you  
No fall, I will swim to save you"

"Until you see me in your dreams  
We'll stay awake beneath the trees  
We'll watch the buildings turn to dust A sky of diamonds just for us  
You are the risk I'll always take  
The only branch I'll never break  
Those fears we'll blow them all way"

Ending his song, Blaine moved away from where he had been leaning against the piano for the full song still staring at Kurt whom he had been looking at since he had begun singing. Kurt was the one whom he was singing all the emotion he could muster in the song too. Bending down on one knee in front of Kurt, Blaine asked adoringly, "Kurt I was wondering if, If you would let me. If I could possibly take you out to dinner sometime? Or a movie? Or anything?"

Kurt looked at the older boy with a hint of confusion causing his brow to crease, "But we do that anyways…"

A smile filled Blaine's face at the slight misunderstanding that the young boy was taking on his words, attempting to clarify himself, the older boy replied, "Yes Kurt, we do that anyways, but this time I mean as a date."

Bewilderment covered the fashion conscious boys face as he realised what Blaine was asking, returning a question in a quiet voice, aware that the entire glee club was watching the two boys exchange, "Wait, do you mean like…"

"Yes."

"As in…" Kurt continued.

"Yes Kurt. I was asking if you would let me be your boyfriend." Blaine said reaching to hold both of the younger boy's hands within his own.

Next Chapter…

Blaine looked around the silent room, all the other glee club members watching them waiting for Kurt to respond. It looked like all the girls were perched on the edge of their chairs in anticipation of what Kurt's answer will be. Noticing that the younger boy had sat in complete stillness for a few minutes now, clearly digesting the information he had been presented with. "Kurt can you please answer me, everyone's watching us." Blaine said nervously feeling the gazes of everyone made the usually kept together boy blush in embarrassment, hoping that the younger boy would return to reality.

Hope you enjoyed. I no this is a bit shit but I will make it better I promise ^^

Song used is I'll Hold My Breath by Ellie Goulding


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

Blaine looked around the silent room, all the other glee club members watching them waiting for Kurt to respond. It looked like all the girls were perched on the edge of their chairs in anticipation of what Kurt's answer will be. Noticing that the younger boy had sat in complete stillness for a few minutes now, clearly digesting the information he had been presented with. "Kurt can you please answer me, everyone's watching us." Blaine said nervously feeling the gazes of everyone made the usually kept together boy blush in embarrassment, hoping that the younger boy would return to reality. The fashion conscious boy remained stationary with his mouth hanging slightly open even when Blaine squeezed the younger boy's hands in an attempt to regain the boys focus. Breaking the awkward silence that was quickly filling the choir room, Kurt stage whispered to the older boy, "But…But what about…Oh my gaga!"

"So is that a-?" the older boy asked hesitantly. Blaine felt Kurt pull his hands out of the older boys grasp; shock filled the older boys face as he the fashion conscious boy launched himself off of his chair resulting in Kurt straddling Blaine on the dirty school floor. Feeling the younger boy's hands on either side of his face, astonishment and happiness assaulted the older boy as Kurt had pressed his lips against Blaine's own. Eagerly reciprocating the kiss, Blaine hid the moan at the perfect feel of how Kurt's lips fit amazingly with his own. Experimentally opening his mouth to swipe his tongue pleadingly across the younger boys bottom lip begging for entrance, Blaine however was greeted with the fashion conscious boy pulling reluctantly away from the older boy. Suddenly remembering their current company, the pair hastily shuffled to their feet attempting to ignore the mixed group of different stares they were receiving. The younger boy clutched at the older boys hand pulling the other boy to look at him, Kurt rubbed their noses against each other softly before whispering to the boy, "Yes. I want us to be boyfriends." Placing a chaste kiss against the stunned boy's lips, Kurt began to move Blaine into the seat next to where the fashion conscious boy had previously sat. Bravely glancing a look over his shoulder at the rest of the glee club, the fashion conscious boy immediately had to stop himself from bursting into fits of giggles at the confused expression on all the guy's faces and the look that crossed a fan-girl squeal and an Aww on the girls faces. Returning to look at his new boyfriend, Kurt rested his head against his shoulder mesmerizing the delighted grin that filled Blaine's face. "Ok guys, after that performance. Why don't we start on today's lesson?" Mr Schue said breaking the other 11 teenagers away from staring at the clubs newest couple.

As the glee club session came to an end, Kurt walked slowly alongside the older boy as they made their way across the room, the fashion conscious boy blushed as he said, "Why didn't you sing teenage dream by the way? I thought that was something like our song?" Surprised to find the older boy laughing at his questions Kurt stopped in his tracks standing stationary in the middle of the room, Blaine turned on the spot to stare at the younger boy before replying, "Sweetie it can be our song. But I didn't sing it because you didn't realise I was asking you that question the first time, so I didn't think you'd get the question the second time. I didn't want to wait. I might have lost you to someone else if I did that." It was now Blaine's turn to blush as Kurt pressed a loving kiss against the older boy's lips in a form of reassurance. "I've realised the question now. And im yours and your mine. No one is going to make us lose that." Kurt said moving to push the older boy towards the door. Entwining the pairs fingers together, Blaine began to run out the door dragging a giggling Kurt behind him. Suddenly finding himself stood in the corridor with a team of jocks forming a semi-circle around the door, Blaine dropped Kurt' hand, leaving the fashion conscious standing behind the older boy in the safety of the choir room. Looking directly into Karofsky's face, who was clearly leading the group, Blaine noticed for the first time that every jock held a large cup filled with the suspicious red ice that Kurt had warned him about earlier that day. Understanding what was going to happen, Blaine squeezed his eyes closed anticipating the attack. Feeling the ambush slushy attack shocked the older boy into instinctively opening his eyes and his mouth. The way Blaine had imagined the slushy attack to be was completely wrong to the actual event, the drink covering his body instantaneously chilled his skin and his bones. Looking down he found himself dripping in red, offering himself a mental comparison to Carrie and the pig's blood, Blaine waited till all the jocks walked away from him down the corridor before turning to check if Kurt was unharmed. Seeing that the younger boy was clean and unhurt, Blaine walked cautiously back into the choir room fully aware of the red ice droplet trail he was leaving on the floor. Guilt covered Kurt's face as the fashion conscious boy moved to run his fingers across the older boys now freezing cheek. Not caring about the effects the slush will cause himself, Kurt clasped at his boyfriends hand carefully leading the older boy into the nearest girls bathroom to clean up. "Kurt sweetie… I know we're gay and all. But why are we in the girl's bathroom?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt remove their hands from each others, and moving the conveniently placed chair towards one of the many sinks. "Because my dear Blaine. Where are we most likely to run into one of them damn jocks? The boy bathroom or the girl's bathroom?" Kurt replied pulling the older boy into the chair, before urging him to lean his head backwards into the sink. Spraying the cold water over the mess of red slush and hair gel, that covered the older boy's hair, Kurt was surprised to see Blaine's hair forming cut curls as the water rinsed away all the residue. Laughter escaped from the fashion conscious boy's mouth, causing the older boy to stare curiously up at his boyfriend with a questioning look. "You have a little afro going on here. It's so frigging hilarious… and cute. Don't worry I think it's adorable as well." Kurt quickly explained as he saw hid boyfriend pout at his comments. Leaning down to press a soft kiss against his boyfriends cherry slushy stained lips, the pair were greeted with the loud obnoxious voice that the fashion conscious boy had been expecting all day. Rachel. "It's very sweet what you just did Blaine. It is very hard to be an out gay kid. Just to let you know I have two gay dads."

Kurt turned to the girl who had moved to stand beside them both, in a friendly yet bitchy manner, the fashion conscious boy replied, "Oh Rachel. I was wondering if you had something wrong with you. I've been expecting that too happen all day."

Next Chapter … Soon

Hope you enjoyed. I no this is a bit shit but I will make it better I promise ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

Karofsky POV:

Watching that hobbit strutting around holding his hand, it made me nauseous. It made me angry. Furious. I wanted him for myself and no hobbit was going to stop me getting him. I will show him what happens when he sluts himself out to things like that fucking hobbit. I will show him that he belongs to me. He is mine!

I had my plans. Before all this happened. Be the school stud. Get a football scholarship. Sleep around a bit in college. Eventually marry a fit chick and have a kid or something. But now, Now my plans have changed. I want him. I want him and only him. But plans never work out. I've had to change them again and this time, the plans won't fail. I have my plans. Destroy the hobbit. Get him back. Maybe me and him could continue where we left off in the locker room. Oh God that thought! The idea of him on his knees with me thrusting into his pretty little pink, willing mouth. Him tied to my bed by those scarves he always wears. I know he wants me. He's using the hobbit against me, to make me jealous. He will be so happy when I kill the hobbit for him. In front of him. Delighted that he no longer has to pretend to like that thing. He will bend over oh so willingly. And if he sets one foot out of place I will beat him back into it and take him be force, to make him know where he belongs. My bed. Make him know that I am in control. Only me.

To start my plan, I made tactics with the rest of the football team, Well those who weren't in homo explosion. I had seen him with the hobbit. The hand holding, and the fucknig kisses! The hobbit isn't allowed to do that. He isn't good enough to be allowed to do that. Not to him. Not to my Kurt. We left them alone all day. Get them scared. Creates more of an impact. Makes it feel even better than it normally does. Watch as the fear turning around a corner, afraid of what might be waiting for them. Then it was time. I made us wait outside the queer choir room as soon as their precious glee club began. Listening and secretly watching everything that was going on. Jealousy. Oh god the jealousy when that fucknig hobbit sang to my Kurt. The happiness in Kurt's face. I wanted to kill him and have him at the same time. I'd do anything for Kurt. Even necrophilia. And then they kissed. Yh. Yh. The whole Disney shebang. The we'll live happily ever after bullshit. NO! This is my school. This is my world. This is my life! And Kurt belongs to me. Belongs to me. Only to me. ME! HE'S MINE!

We all stood waiting. Slushie's in hand. Waiting for them to come outside. I saw them walking out together. I didn't want to get Kurt. I only wanted to attack the hobbit. 20 slushie's all at once was just my warning. I wasn't even warmed up yet. The beginning was about to start. The hobbit had till Friday to get the message. He had 2 days. 2 days to leave Kurt alone. If he didn't… then I am crossing over the starting line.

Next Chapter … Soon

Hope you enjoyed. I no this is a bit shit but I will make it better I promise ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Timeline

**Monday-** Kurt gets kissed by Karofsky

**Tuesday- **Blaine confronts Karofsky

**Wednesday- **Blaine joins McKinley as a student, auditions for glee and asks Kurt out.

**Friday- **The two days later that Karofsky told himself he would give Blaine before he starts his evilness.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

Blaine awoke to the routine he had begun to love for the second day. He would get up, get dressed. Drive to his and Kurt's favourite coffee shop; get their normal drinks to go. And then he would turn up outside the Hummel-Hudson house to great his boyfriend with a kiss and a coffee. The day began no different, after kissing the fashion conscious boy good morning, ignoring the embarrassment of Burt standing beside them. Blaine giggled to himself as he relived the moment when Kurt had introduced him to his father…

Kurt and Blaine walked into the living room, holding hands muttering sweet words into the others ears, as the older boy pressed his lips softly against those of the fashion-conscious boy, the pair were greeted with the surprised shout of, "What the fuck!" Springing about from each other, the pair spotted an equally shocked Burt sitting on the couch.

"Dad. What are you doing home so early?" Kurt said attempting to hide his embarrassment and keep his elegant poise. Tempting a glance to look at his boyfriend, Kurt noticed the look of absolute fear covering the older boys face. Stepping slightly closer to him in an effort to calm the fear coursing through Blaine's veins only caused Burt to look even more suspiciously at the pair.

"Deadliest Catch is on. So Kurt you gonna tell me who this kid is. And then do you want to tell me what's going on?" Burt said challengingly as he stood to look the two boys in the face.

"I'm Blaine, I am Kurt's boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Blaine said offering a hand towards the mechanic. Letting out a small sigh of relief when Burt accepted the offered hand shake, the older boy turned to smile softly at Kurt.

"Im happy for the both of you. Now pleasantry's aside. But Blaine if you hurt my boy, I will hurt you a lot worse…" Burt said threateningly at the curly haired boy, smiling inwardly at the look of sudden terror that once again filled Blaine's face.

"DAD!"

"I'm just looking out for you son. Now another question…Blaine why are you stained half red?" Burt asked curiously.

"I got group slushied sir." Blaine answered uncomfortably, looking down searching for the red stains.

"Ahhh… Kurt told me about them, apparently it felt like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg. And please stop calling me sir. We're cool kid." Burt said giving his sons boyfriend a friendly and reassuring slap on the back of the shoulder. Smiling softly at the older man, Blaine replied with a smirk on his face, "Yh it's something like that."

As the pair drove into the school car park on that Friday, they were greeted with Karofsky standing in their usual parking space holding a huge bag of flour in one hand and a bag full of mysterious liquid in the other. Watching in horror as the jock threw the two bags at Blaine's, G-Class Mercedes Benz, and Kurt released what the liquid in the other bag was. It was an oversized pee balloon. "Blaine! For the love of gaga. Whatever you do…Don't get out the car!" Kurt screeched at his boyfriend as the older boy moved to open the door.

"Why? Why can't I get out the car and go punch that bastards face? He threw flour on my car!" Blaine retorted expressing his anger for Karofsky onto Kurt.

"Because that bloody ogre threw a huge pee balloon at your car, do you really want to touch that bastards piss?" Kurt screamed in detest.

"But, But… My car. My poor sweet car. My poor Klaine. Kurt, Klaine got violated!" Blaine squealed, hugging the steering wheel to his chest. The fashion conscious boy stared at his boyfriend in shock as the older boy released a small tear from his eyes over the bullying of his car.

"Don't worry Blaine, we'll go get it washed now. Who cares about first period anyways?" Kurt whispered reassuringly, placing a tender hand on his boyfriends shaking one.

The pair had quickly driven to a nearby petrol station with a working car wash available. Blaine's usual smile hesitantly returned to his face as his precious car was once again clean of any human excrement. Smiling over at his boyfriend, Blaine noticed the curios look that adorned the fashion-conscious boys facial features. "Can I ask what's causing all the work in your amazing mind sweetheart?" the older boy head, placing his hand against Kurt's cheek, slowly rubbing circles into the soft delicate skin. A happy smirk instantly covered the younger boys face as he leant into Blaine's hand, memorizing the comforting contact of the older boy's skin against his own, Kurt replied, "Just wondering why you referred to your car as 'Klaine'."

"Silly question Kurt, its called Klaine causes that's our couple name," Blaine answered beaming brightly at his boyfriend as they parked in the now deserted school car-park. Kurt turned to look at the older boy the shock of being slightly stunned clearly shown on his face. Jumping over the gear-stick, Kurt launched himself into his astonished boyfriends lap. Straddling Blaine's hips, the fashion-conscious boy peppered his boyfriends face with soft butterfly kisses, making the older boy giggle softly at Kurt's actions. With a sudden thought, Blaine pressed a finger against Kurt's lips, lovingly sighing as he watched his boyfriend pout adorably at the inability to continue layering kisses on his face. Reaching for his phone, Blaine hastily snapped a picture of his gorgeous boyfriend sat arms folded, pouting into the camera. Expecting the received hit on the arm, Blaine moved the phone away an arms length before smashing his lips against Kurt's willing ones. Snapping more and more pictures of the pair of them together and of Kurt on his own, Blaine sighed in misfortune as he remembered about school. "Come on babe. We might have to turn up for at least a few lessons today. Otherwise people might think we've eloped off to New York."

"Not a bad idea." Kurt muttered to himself, reluctantly climbing off his boyfriend and out of the car. Reaching behind him to clasp Blaine's hand in his own, Kurt placed one last kiss against the older boy's lips before leading the way into the school.

Walking into the school, the two boys concluded that it was the just about to be the first lesson switchover, making their way to their lockers that sat conveniently next to one another. Blaine spotted the girl he had briefly met during glee practise; Santana pressing a soft kiss against Brittany's lips, turning questioningly to Kurt the younger boy followed his confused boyfriends gaze. Immediately understanding the confusion, "Oh that. They finally sorted things out then." Kurt said to himself, earning another look of puzzlement from the older boy.

"But I thought Brittany was with Artie?"

"Yh, but Santana and Brittany have always been close, but never serious and never in public. They were friends with benefits. Only glee club knew about it. But both of them have proper feelings for the other. Santana refused to admit her feelings, so Brittany got with Artie." Kurt explained further.

"Looks like Santana's admitted them now." Blaine said running a hand through his unruly curls. The couple watched as the two girls entwined pinky fingers and began too walk happily down the corridor. Appearing out of nowhere, Karofsky burst in front of them pushing Santana into the locker, in the similar fashion which he had perfected on Kurt. The younger boy watched as the dark haired girl stared up in fear and shock at the bullying jock, whilst the blonde girl stared at the happening with make-up stained tears running down her face. Karofsky looked at the two girls in disgust before walking away towards the locker room. Rushing over to where the two girls stood dazed and shocked, Kurt wrapped an arm comfortingly around Brittany's shoulders before encouraging the distressed girl to kneel beside Santana with him. Pulling the other girl into a large embrace, Kurt whispered words of soft courage and encouragement into the distraught pair's ears, watching as his boyfriend stormed angrily after Karofsky.

Slamming the locker room door open, Blaine ran over to where Karofsky stood in front of his open sports locker. Pushing at the larger boy, the jock turned to face the boy he was furiously jealous over. Receiving an outburst of rage, Blaine slammed his fist against the jocks face, shouting at the suddenly fuming jock, "You fucking bastard! What the fuck did they do to you! You can't go round pushing people into lockers just because you're too pissed that they have the guts to show their sexuality!"

Attempting not to flinch back as he watched as Karofsky punched his fist into the locker, extremely close to Blaine's head, distracted by the locker punch; the curly haired male wasn't expecting the hard push he received sending him sprawling on the floor. "Oh now I understand. You push us gay kids around cause you're too scared to get the fuck out of your own closet. How would you feel if we forced you out…hmmm?" Blaine yelled furiously up at the enraged jock. Karofsky knelt down beside Blaine before smirking cruelly at the smaller boy, "And who do you think they'd fucking believe hobbit? Me the jock? Or you the new queer kid?" Blaine felt the punch before he realised what had happened, opening his eyes he watched as Karofsky's fist aimed once again at the smaller boys face. After a few more repeats of the same attack, Karofsky stood up and stared down at the bruised and bloodied face of the smaller boy, he said viciously, "Your two days are up. Kurt is mine. And now im no longer gonna make myself hold back in getting my way. Kurt belongs to me. And no fucking hobbit is gonna stand in my way." Before walking away, Karofsky spat directly into Blaine's face before exiting the locker room leaving Blaine wondering the meaning behind the words, 'I'm no longer gonna make myself hold back.' Easing himself onto his feet, the older boy stumbled aimlessly out of the room clutching at his throbbing head. Standing in the now vacant corridor, Blaine automatically made his way to the choir room hoping that his boyfriend had retreated into there.

A/N- the car Blaine has a g-class Mercedes Benz, is like a £80000 car. It is also frigging delicious! Seriously it's the car that if I ever had that kinda money would put the Land-rover defender off my ultimate wish list lol.

Next Chapter … Soon

Hope you enjoyed. I no this is a bit shit but I will make it better I promise ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I chose to have Santana thrown into a locker in previous chapter, first because it would probably make more of a shock to her, seeing as she's popular cheerleader and shiz. This is another reason why I see Santana as more vulnerable than Brit. So basically it would mean she got thrown into the locker just because she kissed Brittany in public. It also supports Karofsky's homophobic homosexual thing that he's got going on…

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

Stumbling into the near deserted choir room, Blaine was thankful that Kurt sat with his arms wrapped comfortingly around the still distressed Santana's shoulders, the fashion-conscious boy clearly too busy caring over others to notice the sharp black mascara stains that blemished his perfect white shirt. Collapsing into a seat next to where Brittany sat resting her tear stained head on Kurt's other shoulder, listening to hear the Latina girl whispered in an unusually delicate voice, "Oh Kurt was it always that bad for you?" The trio stared at the fashion conscious boy waiting for his answer to a personal question that few ever dared to ask the usually secretive boy. Tears seeped into the entire group's eyes and Kurt nodded his head hesitantly to the probing question, causing Brittany to tighten her holding hug around his waist. Blaine reached for the younger boy's hand that was closest to him, clutching it within his own. Unbeknownst to him, Blaine watched as a droplet of liquid fell on the pairs conjoined hands, realised the water came from tears that he had failed to noticed, which had began to run down his battered and bruised face. Offering his upset boyfriend a simple reassuring smile, Kurt turned to hear Santana saying, "Kurt I am so sorry you had to go through all that alone. Im sorry that none of us noticed. And I'm so sorry none of us ever noticed." Keeping his fingers entwined with Blaine's, Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around the two girls shoulders, before muttering to them words of encouragement, "Don't blame yourself, It's not your fault. I hope it never happens to any of you again. We'll get through this together."

The group stayed holding onto each other, none willing to let go as together they were united against any homophobic attacks that could happen to them if they separated. This was how Mr Schue walked in on them, quickly followed by the other members of the glee club. Each person stared in confusion and shock at the attached teens, finding dignity not to pry into a clearly stressful situation that already existed. Until Finn blundered into the room in his usual fashion, the boy spotted the bruising that was slowly creeping its way into Blaine's skin and the black tear stains that tainted Santana's usually perfectly make-up covered face. The boisterous jock instantly began yelling in an attempt to find out what had happened, erupting in the familiar glee screaming fight that Blaine was beginning to get used to since his currently short time at the school. The four students sat stuck in the middle of the stream of shouting, watching Mr Schue's attempts to regain control over the small group. As everyone else returned to their seats in a huffy manner the teacher turned to face Kurt asking curiously yet kindly, "What's happened?"

"A bullying homophobe. Oh wait I forgot that doesn't really narrow it down in this school…" Kurt said sarcastically, rewarding himself the raised eyebrow look from Mr Schue, clearly telling the fashion-conscious boy that it wasn't the correct time for sarcasm. "Fine it was Karofsky. Who else would it frigging be! He pushed Santana into a locker and from the looks of it beat Blaine up, when this idiot decided it was smart to confront him. Because that worked so well when I did it," Kurt shouted to the stunned choir room. Removing his arms from around the two girls shoulders, Kurt crossed them angrily across his chest.

"Wait a sec Mr Schue! What do you mean it worked so well when you did it?" Finn cut in, staring confusedly at his suddenly frightened future brother. Blaine looked over at the scared face of his boyfriend, squeezing the younger boys hand encouraging, he said softly, "Kurt I think you should tell them. They deserve to know."

Watching the instant death glare Kurt sent Blaine as soon as the curly haired boy mentioned the mystery subject the pair obviously shared, "Tell us what Kurt! For grilled cheesus's sake, tell us or I'll tell Burt that Karofsky has attacked you in some way," Finn demanded raiding his voice at the smaller boy, as he jumped up from his seat moving to stand beside the Spanish teacher so he could look at the obvious expressions that were sneaking through the fashion-conscious boys normally perfect mask.

Kurt jumped to his feet, flapping his arms around in an attempt to remove the rapidly increasing aggression that was beginning to control the smaller boy, everyone sat shocked as Kurt screamed into the quarterbacks face, "For fucks sake Finn. He kissed me!" Blaine crept up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms protectively around the younger boys shaking form, turning him around to face him before placing a gentle kiss against Kurt's forehead. Tears fell from Kurt's eye as realisation kicked in, whispering into the older boy's ear his voice increasing as panic began to rush into his brain, "Oh God. I told them. He's going to kill me. Oh god what am I going to do. Oh gaga. Gaga help me. Blaine! Shit! He's going to kill me now."

"Ok Listen to me Kurt, you need to breath. You need to remain clam. Karofsky is not going to hurt you at all. None of us will let him." Mr Schue said detangling the younger boy from Blaine's embrace as soon as Kurt entered the panic attack. Encouraging the boy into calmer breathes of air, the fashion-conscious boy smiled a smile of gratitude before the curly haired boy aided him back into his seat. Puck asked, "So what Karofsky's gay then?"

"Yeah, He's just that far in the closet, at the moment he currently lives in Narnia." Blaine answered imitating his boyfriend's perfected form of sarcasm, receiving smirks from the rest of the glee club as they noticed the personality trait the curly haired boy had suddenly acquired.

"Maybe we could help him understand that it's ok to be gay. Guys I've had an idea." The Spanish teacher cut in causing all the students to be intrigued into silence, waiting to hear the idea that the teacher had thought up. "Well guys, this was what I was originally going to tell you. Figgins has asked us to perform at an assembly."

"This is brilliant Mr Schue. I have a perfect idea of what songs we can sing that will work well with my voice on main vocals." Rachel announced causing the rest of the choir room to inwardly sigh at the girl's constant need to be centre of attention.

"Actually Rachel, for this particular song. I think it would work best if Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany sung it. It would make the point we were trying to get across more obvious." Mr Schue replied, offering a congratulatory smile towards the beaming group of four.

After a weekend of constant practise, Kurt stood clutching Blaine's hand waiting behind the stage curtain listening to the sound of the entire school sitting on the opposite side of the curtain. "I'm scared of what he might do if he figures out everyone knows about what he did." Kurt muttered snuggling his head into the place underneath Blaine's chin.

"You don't need to be scared, that bastard should be." Blaine whispered back placing an encouraging kiss against the younger boys forehead before moving to where he needed to be stood when the curtain was raised. Standing in his choreographed place, Blaine blew a kiss towards his boyfriend as the curtain began to open. The pair stood in the centre of the stage flanked on either of the sides with Santana and Brittany, the four were exposed to a suddenly silent school audience.

Kurt: It doesn't matter if you love him,  
Or capital H-I-M

Santana : YYHHHHHH

Blaine: I'm beautiful in my way,

Cause god makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track

Baby I was born this way

Im beatufiul in my way

Cause god makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track

Baby I was born this way

Brittany: Born this way

Born this way

Born this way

Born this way

Born this way

Born this way

Born this way

Born this way

Santana: I'm a free free bitch bitch

I'm a free free bitch bitch

I'm a free free bitch bitch

I'm a free free bitch bitch

Brittany: Born this way

Kurt: Tonight little monsters

We're the cool kids at the party

We're the cool kids at the party

We're the cool kids at the pary

Tonight little monsters

We're the cool kids at the party

We're the cool kids at the party

We're the cool kids at the party

Santana: We were

We were

We were

We were

Born this way

We were Born this way.

Brittany: We were

We were

We were

We were

Born this way

Kurt: Free free bitch bitch

Santana: YYHHHHHH

Blaine and kurt: I'm beautiful in my way

Cause god makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track

Baby I was born this way

I'm beautiful in my way

Cause god makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track

Baby I was born this way

Santana: YYHHHHH

Brittany: I'm beautiful in my way

Cause god makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track

Baby I was born this way

All: I'm beautiful in my way

Cause god makes no mistakes

I'm on the right track

Baby I was born this way

Kurt: Born this way

Born This way

Born this way

Born This way

Born this way

Born This way

Born this way

Blaine: Born this way

Born this way

Born this way

Born This way

Born this way

Born This way

Born this way

All: Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or evergreen  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent  
You're lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way  
No matter gay, straight, or bi,  
Lesbian, transgendered life  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to survive  
No matter black, white or beige  
Chola or orient made  
I'm on the right track baby  
I was born to be brave

Brittany: Put your paws up

Santana: BABY

Brittany: Put your paws up

Santana: BABY

Brittany: Put your paws up

Santana: BABY

Brittany: Put your paws up

Santana: BABY

Kurt: Born this way

Blaine: Baby

Kurt: Born this way

Blaine: Baby

Kurt: Born this way

Blaine: Baby

Kurt: Born this way

Blaine: Baby

All: YHHHHHH

The four finished the note suddenly feeling exposed in front of the silent crowd as the music came to an end. From where Kurt stood on the stage he could clearly see the angry face of his bully watching him with eyes of fury and a hidden passion. As the school burst into sudden screams and cheers, the fashion conscious boy watched as the jock mimed the action of slitting a throat. The mimed threat did not go unnoticed by Blaine, as the curly haired boy walked over to where his suddenly frozen boyfriend stood, wrapping his arms around the frightened boy. Blaine pressed a loving kiss on the fashion-conscious boy's lips in full view of every student in the school. Pulling away from Kurt's swiftly delighted face, the older boy watched as Karofsky's face turned to stone in rage whilst Blaine sent a smug smirk over at the jock. Stating in a smile that the threat the jock has presented him with was not going to make him do anything.

Next Chapter … Soon

Song: Lady Gaga- Born this way Remix

Hope you enjoyed. I no this is a bit shit but I will make it better I promise ^^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Finns Mum and Kurt's Dad are married. It just happens later than compared to the episodes.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

Set a few weeks after the glee clubs Born this Way Performance

Kurt appeared next to Blaine's car, with the older boy's coffee in hand. The pair shared their morning kiss in the school car park before walking hand in hand into McKinley. They received the same abusive words day after day, which both washed off with a smile and witty remark. They would walk into class together and sit side by side paying attention only to the other unless they had their friends sharing a lesson with them. At glee club they would sit together, Kurt occasionally resting his head on Blaine's shoulder or the other way around. They sang duets or sang to one another whenever they were able to steal the limelight away from the diva-prone Rachel. They would try to avoid the slushie's that the jocks would casually throw on them whilst they were walking past. Blaine helped Kurt avoid Karofsky who was making it his mission to cause torture and misery to the couple. After school, Kurt and Blaine would go on dates or spend countless hours at Kurt's house, watching DVD after DVD of musicals and Disney Movies.

One particular afternoon, Kurt and Blaine had left McKinley early after being bombarded with a football team full of slushie's simultaneously. The fashion conscious boy had dragged the older, curly haired boy back to his house before the school officially ended. They had arrived to find the residence of the Hummel-Hudson house completely empty, meaning the boys had no on to explain the reasons being their early arrival home. Blaine turned on the spot as soon as they got through the front door, the multicolour ice carelessly dripping down from his frame onto the wooden floor that Kurt was suddenly thankful for. For Blaine the look of seeing a dirt covered, or for this instance slush covered, Kurt always drove him slightly insane with lust. Suddenly crushing the pair's lips together, Blaine instantly moaned into the younger boy's open and waiting mouth. Their tongues began the immediate fight for dominance in the lust and hormone fuelled kiss. The fashion conscious boys lips tastes delicious and sweet to Blaine, as the older felt he was fit to burst if he didn't pull his boyfriend in closer. They reluctantly drew away from their heated kiss when it was absolutely necessary as the need for oxygen dragged them back to relinquish the starvation of air. Looking into Kurt's desire filled eyes, Blaine hastily pulled the younger boy towards him so that their bodies were pressed firmly against each other. Gasping in a delighted shock, the feel of the younger boy held so closely against him, Blaine marvelled as he felt his boyfriend's hardened length being pressed exquisitely against his own. Allowing himself to be pushed backwards by Kurt, the curly haired male attached his lips once again to the younger boy as he was led backwards towards Kurt's room.

Reaching their destination, the pair landed unceremoniously on the fashion conscious boys white bed covers. Kurt ignored the fate of the cloth as himself and Blaine dyed the white fabric rainbow with the mixture of slushie that was still attached to them. Breaking away from their current kiss, Kurt looked curiously into Blaine's eyes, secretly asking permission for them to take their actions further. Understanding the younger boy's wish, Blaine nodded his head encouragingly ignoring the sudden protests in the back of his mind. Sudden worry and fear rushed into the fashion conscious boys system as Kurt began to bring his hand lower and moving it further down till it brushed against the straining member encased in Blaine's jeans. Given confidence with the delicious moan that emitted from Blaine's throat, Kurt slipped his hands down the front of the curly haired boy's trousers, releasing a series of profanities from Blaine's mouth. "Fuck. Shit. Oh my fucking god… Wait! Wait. Kurt we don't have to do this seriously!" Blaine said hiding the reluctant tone that attempted to take over his vocals.

"Blaine shut up! I want to do this!" Kurt replied placing a chaste kiss against the older boys red and kiss swollen lips.

"But Kurt…" Blaine began as he allowed his thoughts to halt his actions.

"No Blaine! No buts! You are not Cock-blocking me when I have my hands down your pants and I want to keep my hand there! Are we clear?" Kurt shouted angrily, moving his hand so that his fingers were wrapped softly around the hardened flesh. Receiving a moan for his first small move, Kurt moved his hand along the length of the member, causing Blaine to grasp at the sheets and arch his back simultaneously. "Now do you still want me to stop? You seem to be enjoying it so much." Kurt whispered seductively into Blaine's ear licked at the older boys neck before biting down against the skin all while continue to fist the older boys member.

"Oh God! Kurt!" Blaine screamed as he the younger boy's strokes and bites pushed him closer to the edge. Feeling the pool of pleasure bubbling up inside of him, the older boy released a single loud moan before climaxing over Kurt's hand. Withdrawing his hand from the older boy's pants, Kurt raised his cum covered fingers to his mouth and experimentally licked at the substance. Moaning at the taste he inserted the finger completely in his mouth trying to swallow all of Blaine's taste. Looking up at him with adoring eyes, Blaine whispered softly nibbling down on the younger boys ear lobe, "Do you want me to do you now baby?"

"What are you waiting for? A formal request?" Kurt replied smirking as Blaine flipped them over, straddling the fashion conscious boy.

After cleaning themselves off from their activities and the school slushie attack, the pair made their way downstairs to snuggle up on the couch as they put in a random musical on the television. Curled up within Blaine protective arms, Kurt asked nervously, "Blaine? When are you going to introduce me too your parents?"

"I promise to do so as soon as they get back." The older boy replied pressing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead as the opening credits began. "What do you mean get back? We've been together for nearly 2 months now?" Kurt said delicately nuzzling his head down into Blaine's chest trying to get closer to the curly haired boy.

"My parents have been away on business for about 4 months. They haven't been home in about 6 months. They don't even know that I've transferred out of Dalton, that wasn't a conversation I would want to have on the phone." Blaine answered earning a shocked gasp from the young boy cuddled into his chest. Looking down curiously at Kurt, he listened as Kurt asked worryingly, "But who are you staying with then?"

"Staying with someone? I'm staying at my house." The older boy laughed before placing a chaste kiss against his boyfriend lips wiping the worry away from the younger boys face. As Blaine placed another kiss, this time on the tip of Kurt's nose, the fashion conscious boy whispered lovingly, "I don't like the idea of you being all alone in a big house. Please come over here to spend the night as often as my dad will allow."

"Kurt you don't need to do that. You don't need to worry about my sweetie," Blaine muttered as he rested his cheek against the young boys forehead, thinking of how cared for he suddenly felt.

"I do worry though Blaine."

Next Chapter … Soon

Anyone else, really cant wait for the next episode of glee?

Hope you enjoyed. I no this is a bit shit but I will make it better I promise ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or the characters. Klaine. Eventual M Rating.

Waving goodbye to where Kurt stood in the Hummel-Hudson's house doorway, Blaine put his car into gear and blowing a kiss to the porcelain skinned boy before zooming off down the suburban street. The curly haired boy began the hour drive back up to Westerville ignoring the nagging discomfort in the back of his mind over returning to an empty house. Slipping his Katy Perry CD into the cars player, Blaine began aimlessly singing along to the tracks in an attempt to prevent his mind from creating unwelcome thoughts. Looking ahead at the unmoving queue of traffic, the curly haired teen sighed as he glanced at the time. Whilst he sat stationary bumper to bumper in a field of other vehicles, Blaine checked his phone lazily, instantly cheering up as he saw a message from his fashion-conscious boyfriend.

_Miss you already xxx :( - K_

_I miss you 2 baby. Wish I took you up on your offer of staying over. Stuck in rush hour traffic xxxxxxx– B_

_Traffic is starting to move again. Frigging slowly though. I best not text when driving atm – K_

_Ok. Call me when you finally get home. Luv u xx – K_

Staring at the ending of the text, Blaine smiled his happy grin he kept for special occasions, being brought away from his loving moment by the horns of the cars behind him. The dark haired male dropped his phone hastily into his lap before mouthing an apology in his mirror aimed at the irritated gentlemen sat in the car behind him.

When the minutes drifted closer and closer to nine in the evening, Blaine finally pulled up on his driveway. Never more grateful to see his family home after a journey that had taken two hours more than normal, having had to drive at a snails pace behind a string of other vehicles. Falling disgracefully out of his car with the exhaustion a full day at school and a three hour trip home, the teen practically crawled towards the side door grateful that his key allowed him to open the door quickly before the heavens opened up letting loose thousands of rain drops onto the town. Sighing to himself as he rested against the closed door, he stared into the darkened room that greeted him. Flicking the lights on, the sight was the same one that he had left it in earlier that day, his breakfast stuff still on the coffee table, the television remote stuffed somewhere between the mountain of cushions on the sofa and his ipod still on charge resting on the bookcase. Ignoring the state of the rooms that the older boy needed to clean, Blaine remembered the text Kurt had sent him that had asked him to call the countertenor as soon as he got home. Checking the door was locked behind him, the curly haired teen slouched through the large house attempting to ignore the prestigious furnishings that covered the majority of the rooms apart from the games room where Blaine had entered and his bedroom. Stumbling into the main entrance, the teen ascended the grand staircase before moving towards his closed bedroom door.

Wandering into the expanse of the room, Blaine immediately relaxed as he was in the comfort of his own room, furnished by himself. The room was a mix of modern furniture and dark colours. A midnight blue covered the walls whilst the ceiling was painted a soothing black, the furniture was mainly black or grey and was of the taste Blaine liked and he knew that when Kurt will first be able to visit his house would adore. Books and sheet music were spread across the floor creating a single way path to certain things such as the walk in wardrobe that had its contents overflowing on the leather sofa directly next to it, the bathroom and the large bed that beckoned Blaine forwards. Dropping down onto the soft mattress, the older teen hastily dialled his boyfriend giggling softly at the image his mind created of a impatient Kurt glaring evil's at his phone. The giggles continued when the fashion conscious boy answered the call and immediately yelled into it, "What time do you call this! Three hours Blaine! Three…You are so lucky your not here. I could slap you at the moment." A throaty groan accidentally escaped from the curly haired boy at the imagery his slightly perverted mind had created. Daring himself mentally, Blaine said huskily into the mobile, "Where would you slap me Kurt? My face? Or somewhere else? Somewhere… Lower?"

"Why do you want me to? Do you want me to slap your arse so bad that I hurt? Make it turn red and… Painful."

"Oh god Kurt! Fuck!" Blaine moaned as his trousers instantly tightened as his member sprang to life at the lust he could hear in his boyfriend's voice. Freeing himself from the tight confines of his jeans, the teen encased his member in his fist and began to slowly pump himself.

"Or maybe. You would rather be tied to my bed, completely naked. Covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce. Or possible covered in your own cum. Either way I would be there licking it off you. Licking my sexy baby clean, at least until I make you dirty again." Kurt said trying to keep his soft moan's quiet as he wrapped his hand around his own enlarged member.

The images formulating in Blaine's head was assisting his hand in bringing himself closer and closer to the wall of pleasure that the curly haired boy could feel boiling up inside of himself, hungrily replying to the moans that he could hear his boyfriend make through the phone that was pressed painfully against his ear, "Or maybe Kurt, I could have you pinned against my wall, with me on my knees in front of your gorgeous member. I could put the head in my mouth and slowly tease you further in. What if you were on all fours on my bed, just think what I could do to you then-?" Suddenly two things happened simultaneously; firstly Blaine listened as Kurt nearly screamed in ecstasy signifying to the older teen that the countertenor had just came, and secondly the door of his bedroom slammed open with the friendly greeting from his father and then the shrilling scream that had came from his step-mother.

Fright and shock coursed through Blaine's veins as he fell off the edge of his bed in shock, immediately stopping his actions rapidly shoving his now deflated member back into his jeans. Quickly muttering into the phone, "Shit. Kurt I gotta go. Sorry." The teen hung up the call before turning to where his parents still stood in the doorway to this room. Shouting over his step-mothers protests and complaints of how sick and wrong Blaine was for doing such vile things, the curly haired teen shouted, "Never hear off knocking!"

"You vile, repulsive thing! Disgusting. Disgusting!" His step-mother screamed leaning around his father's frame who was trying to move the woman out of the room. Her screams were silenced as his father shouted, "Helen just go outside." Slamming the door closed behind her, his dad, Edward turned towards where his son had moved back onto the bed hiding his embarrassed face into his pillow. Moving towards where Blaine laid, Edward sat cautiously on the edge of the bed resting a hand on the teens shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better son. I think I am more embarrassed than you." Edward said attempting to wash away the awkward silence with laughter.

"Surprisingly enough dad. That really, really doesn't make me feel any better." Blaine muttered into his pillow, jolting upright as he heard the theme tune of The Little Mermaid coming from his phone, sighing in defeat the teen threw a pillow over the small metal device in an attempt to quieten the noise.

"Maybe you should answer that?"

"I would rather die of this embarrassment first before Kurt threatens to rip me a new anus after I just hung up on him." Blaine said now burying his face in his hand in an attempt to not look his father in the face.

"Ooh! Who's Kurt? Someone important. Must have been from what you were doing just now. Aww! My little boy's all grown up." Edwards said playfully nudging his sons shoulder with his elbow.

"He's my boyfriend. We started dating about two months ago…" the curly haired teen began but was cut off as his dad interrupted.

"Two Months! And you didn't tell me. I want to know all about him. We'll all have lunch tomorrow. Invite him over. I want to meet your boyfriend." Edward began exclaiming in excited delight.

"Dad I have to tell you something important." Blaine said attempting to start a conversation again.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow Blaine. Wait till lunch to talk about it. Now don't forget." Edward gleefully said before bouncing out of the room happily, opening the door the teen fell backwards to lie down on his bed as he was once again greeted with the shouts of detest from Helen before the door was closed. Separating Blaine from his family.

Next Chapter- Coming soon.


End file.
